Asia Argento (High School DxD)
Asia Argento is one of the many female protagonists of the anime, High School DxD. A beautiful nun whom Issei met while in town, she is a girl with a very gentle heart who possesses a rare Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike. She is killed by the Fallen Angel, Raynare and resurrected by Rias Gremory as her second Bishop (her first being Gasper Vladi). Though she is certainly thankful to Rias for reviving her, she is also horrified by the fact the fact that she is now a devil, due to the fact that her transition from being a nun to being a devil is fraught with obvious problems. She is voiced by Azumi Asakura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Chloe Daniels and Leah Clark in the English version of the anime. Appearance Asia is a girl around 15–16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil). Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset. Personality Asia is a extremely shy, innocent and fairly girl in things like socializing. Despite being reincarnated as a Devil, Asia still believes in God and follows His teachings such as praying to Him and reading the Bible, which would usually result in her getting severe headaches. Even when she was still a human, she harbored no hatred towards Devils and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Asia was also in deep shock when she learned from Kokabiel that the God of the Bible was dead. Asia became more "bold" in her relationship with Issei when the other girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out (Examples was when Akeno and Rias were in Issei's bed, Asia wanted to join them and get naked as well and also when she, Issei, and Rias were bathing together she wanted Issei's affections after Rias was flirting with Issei). Asia thinks of Issei very highly, and wants to stay with him forever, to the point she wants to bear his children. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone like Diodora when the latter insulted Issei in front of her. History Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was only a newborn and was raised in a church, her father's fate is unknown. Some time during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess. It was during that time that Diodora Astaroth devised a plan to have Asia heal him, a Devil, and caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch" but little did she know that this was Diodora's plan all along. With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels. Gallery Images yz LN_Volume_20_cover.jpg|Asia's Balance Breaker Asia_new.jpg sample-52e0b8df08e8051117d217ce2b830579.jpg Asia Argento.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_020.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_027.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_024.jpg High-school-dxd-picture-242490-kuromura-preview-9fdbd540.jpg yy highschool5.jpg z (1)6456.jpg z (20).jpg z (13a).jpg highschool-dxd-background-5.jpg Asia_render_Hero.png Asia.jpg Highschool.DxD.New.full.1809557.jpg 845586d7ebe7220f46f93981ec701e44.png HighschoolDXDSpecial06.jpg External links * http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Asia_Argento Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Healers Category:Demons Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:The Messiah Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Orphans Category:Big Good